The Vizard Chronicles
by Goku76
Summary: The Vizards were always there own race and group, now a new member joins the group. Read on as Ichigo counts his daily life in the group unlike any other.
1. Prologue: A new member

Hello dear readers,

This isn't really my first Bleach fan fiction because I worked on another one a while back., now on with the story

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue: A new member

It was a normal day in Karakura Town for Deputy Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, just a normal day of Rukia alerting Ichigo to a Hollow and Ichigo off to perform his Hollow purification duties. "Ichigo, there's a Hollow located 8 kilometers west of Karakura High School, we've got to get there now" said his black haired female partner. "Yeah yeah, I get the picture" sighed Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed his Deputy Soul Reaper badge to transform into a Soul Reaper and flash stepped off to fight. After swinging Zangetsu to cut off his mask, Rukia signaled that she was off to get home. "Wait right there, I'll be right back". But before he could he sensed a huge spiritual pressure about the size of a captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads and all of a sudden a man with long cut blonde hair enough to hide his eyes appeared. He looked somewhat about Ichigo's age except that he was most likely a former Soul Reaper which indeed he was so no telling how old he was.

When the man stood up to Ichigo, he smiled saying: "Well well well, if it ain't ole Ichigo Kurosaki, how've you been?" "Good, Hirako and yourself?" said Ichigo. "I've been doing great but I'd like to ask you about the offer I presented the other day, are you up for it Ichigo?" "Yeah, I've been thinking and I'll give you guys a shot, maybe you can teach me some hollow powers." "Yeah, we might be able to do that on the grounds that you join us as an actual member and not just a temp". "Alright, I accept", said Ichigo. "Good, follow me, if you got someone to call then do it now and I will come collect you tomorrow". Shinji said smiling.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I know it might've been a bit short but if I get some reviews, I'll try to make Chapter 1 a little more longer then what you read here. So please review and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1: The first day

Hello again dear readers,

I appreciate the review and as promised, I'm going to try to make the chapter a bit longer and I think I have a lot of ideas for this story so without futher ado. Let us begin.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The First Day

After the talk with Shinji, Ichigo came home to get his things ready. He noticed his long time partner Rukia and his friend Renji. Renji looked at him squarely and said "Going on a trip"? "Not exactly a trip but something like it" said the deputy Soul Reaper. Rukia then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled: "You listen to me! Don't you dare lie to us Ichigo now you better tell us just where the heck your going"!

Ichigo frowned really hard and was taken aback by Rukia's sudden outburst but then got just as angry and yelled: "You want to know where I'm going? You really want to know? Alright, here's a little something for you to look up; I'm a Vizard." Rukia then dropped him and was a bit surprised as she has never heard of a Vizard before. "What!?" What is a Vizard" said Rukia.

Ichigo sighed and explained: "A Vizard is a Soul Reaper who gained the powers of a Hollow, they are very few in number and very rare". "I'm aware of that but what I think the question Rukia should really ask is how did you become a Vizard Ichigo" said Renji. "You can thank Mr. Urahara for that, you see, back when I was training to reclaim my Soul Reaper powers, Urahara cut of my spirit chain and sent me into the "shattered shaft". "For 3 days and nights I had to resist encroachment and when I began my transformation, I had resistance, rather then my body exploding, my mask began to form on my face but my torso and legs and feet remained the body of a normal soul. I was able to claim my powers in time thanks to Zangetsu but when I emerged, I had a Soul Reaper uniform with a Hollow mask on and that is how became what is known as a Vizard. Remember Shinji, apparently he is one as well and we are going to train so we can suppress my inner hollow. Does that satisfy your needs Rukia"?

"I suppose so" she said. "Rukia, I think it's best not to tell anyone because I think people look down on the Vizards" explained Renji. "You're probably right so we won't tell anyone but be careful Ichigo" said Rukia concernedly. "Don't worry, if these guys aren't what they said then I'll leave and remember, I've got Zangetsu to protect me." Ichigo left and closed the door and took one last glance at Rukia and Renji before leaving.

Ichigo waited for Shinji to arrive and when he saw Shinji, he grinned his famous smile. "Ichigo, good you appeared, sorry I was late." "That's fine, I had to tell a few friends of mine but they aren't going to tell anyone in the 13 Court Guard Squads so our secret is safe" assured Ichigo. Shinji looked at him and said as they walked: "You don't by any chance mean Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13 do you?" "What!? How do you know Rukia" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Rukia's grandfather was a captain and an aqquantance of mine so I know a bit about the Kuchikis, ah were here" said Shinji. Ichigo noticed that it was a fairly big warehouse with grime stained walls and 2 tall wooden beams made horizontally. In the back lied what was probably the other Vizards, "Ichigo, these are all friends of mine, like us, they have Hollow powers. Everyone introduce yourselves!" exclaimed Shinji. "Hiyori Sarugaki", said a small girl who looked no older then 14. "Former Lt of Squad 12, my captain was Kisuke Urahara nice to meet you.". A much older man with hair as silver as Jin Kariya said "My name is Kensei Muguruma, former captain of Squad 9, my former Lt is here as well, she's the one with green hair and a white jumpsuit, her name is Mashiro Kuna." Then a dark haired woman came up and proclaimed: "My name is Lisa Yadomaru, former Lt of Squad 8, my Captain was Shunsui Kyoraku", a very femine looking man claimed: I'm Rojuro Otoribashi, former Captain of Squad 3, my nickname is Rose", a thinner man with a much more masculant face said: "I'm Love Aikawa, former captain of Squad 7, it's good to meet you", then a very big person came up and said: I'm Hachigen Ushoda, former Lt for the Kido Corps, my Captain was Tessai Tsukabishi, you may call me Hachi if you wish", Shinji came up and proudly claimed: I was the former captain of Squad 5, my Lt was the one who put us into this mess and his name Sosuke Aizen, now Ichigo tell everyone who you are". Ichigo gave another sigh and said: My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, deputy Soul Reaper, I don't belong to a squad, my partner is Rukia Kuchiki, good to be here.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Well there you have it, the first chapter. Review and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2: The Teaching Begins

OK, everyone, here's the 2nd chapter, enjoy

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: The learning begins

After meeting the Vizards and learning some interesting bits and pieces of Shinji's personal history, Ichigo was then shown to his room by Kensei. "OK Ichigo, now that you know all of us by name allow me to show where you will be sleeping", said Kensei. The room was a very bland and very ordinary room with nothing but an unmade mattress with sheets and pillows and another pillow in the room's very corner. The walls were very dirty, a sort of green but it was clean none the less. "It's not the best looking room but it'll do nonetheless, enjoy your stay and we'll get down to business tomorrow" said Kensei. "OK, thanks err Kensei" asked Ichigo. "You got it right for now but I'd watch it and you'd make darn sure to remember all of our names as we remember yours kid" warned Kensei. "OK thanks" murmured Ichigo.

Tomorrow has finally arrived in the Vizards and Ichigo received a wakeup call from Shinji by exerting his spiritual pressure. Ichigo found himself choking because although he had the Spiritual Pressure of a Captain and should normally stand up to something like this, something happened. Ichigo got mad and reached out for Zangetsu with Shinji grabbing his with lightning fast reflexes. "Easy there, Ichigo", said Shinji. "No need to begin a battle". "You could've just said wake up or something Hirako!" yelled Ichigo. "Whatever, anyway your training begins today and there is so much we are going to teach you that even cram school won't be enough after were through", exclaimed Shinji. Ichigo went down to the training room with his famous frown and the lessons began. "OK first of Ichigo, to claim your hollow powers, first your going to need to defeat your inner hollow. In order to do that, you are going to enter your inner world and engage your hollow in combat, while your battling, your body will begin a transformation into a hollow creature that we will take turns holding it, if you can defeat your hollow in time then you will emerge as your normal Soul Reaper self with your mask. If you don't do it then we will have to unfortunately kill you to prevent your hollow from attacking a member of our group. Each and every Vizard in this room had to go through this process and you will as well. Any questions" asked Shinji. Ichigo shook his head

"Then go and vanquish the monster within" said Shinji

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I think I may make chapter 3 the part where Ichigo has an epic battle with Hollow Ichigo. Please read and review as reviews are what keep this story going.


End file.
